Bulbasaur
/ |dexcekalos=080 |evointo=Ivysaur |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=15.2 lbs. |metweight=6.9 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |shape=08 |evo= }} Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is one of the starter Pokémon of the Kanto region. It, along with Charmander and Squirtle, is a Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large bulb on its back that is able to shoot seeds out of. It also has large red eyes and has very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. It has three claws on all its four legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states, was planted on it at birth. Abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their backs that grow steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. Behavior Bulbasaur is very polite Pokémon. They are very loyal to their trainer and always try their best to win the battle for them. Habitat As Bulbasaur is a starter Pokémon, it is hard to locate, however, it could be found near streams. Evolution Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=I |redblue=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |yellow=It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. |gold=The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |silver=It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |crystal=While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. |ruby=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |sapphire=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |emerald=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |firered=There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. |leafgreen=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |diamond=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |pearl=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |platinum=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |heartgold=The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |soulsilver=It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |black=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |black 2=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white 2=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |x=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |y=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |or=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |as=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows progressively larger.}} Locations |type2= |redblue=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity=One |yellow=Received from a girl in Cerulean City if Pikachu's Happiness is high enough |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity=One |colosseumxd=Trade |coxdrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Poké Transfer or Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Received as a gift from Professor Sycamore |xyrarity=One |omegarubyalphasapphire =Trade |orasrarity=None}} Spin-off game locations |type2= |Snap=River Cave (Ditto in disguise) |Channel=Bus Stop |Trozei=Phobos Train Endless level 16 Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (1F-5F) |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Rumble=Quiet Forest |PPWii=Meadow Zone }} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |-| TM/HM Generation VI = |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg moves Generation VI= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Lickitung, Lickilicky, Tangela, Tangrowth, Carnivine|120|85|10|Grass|Physical|Beauty|3}} *|Mudkip|65|100|20|Poison|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |type2= |rbspr=RB 001 front.png |yspr=Y 001 front.png |grnspr=GR 001 front.png |gldspr=G 001 front.png |gldsprs=Bulbasaur Gold (Shiny).png |slvspr=S 001 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 001 front.gif |crysprs= |rbysapspr=RS 001 front.png |rbysapsprs=Bulbasaur Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 001 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 001 front.png |frlgsprs=Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green Shiny.png |dpspr=DP 001 front.png |dpsprs=Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |ptspr=DP 001 front.png |ptsprs=Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |hgssspr=HGSS 001 front.png |hgsssprs=Shiny Bulbasaur HGSS.png |bwspr=Bulbasaur BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Bulbasaur BW.gif |xyspr=Bulbasaur XY.gif |xysprs=Bulbasaur Shiny XY.gif |Iback=Bulbasaur espalda G1.png |IIback=Bulbasaur espalda G2.png |IIbacks= |IIIback=Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green (Back Normal).png |IIIbacks=Bulbasaur Back Sprite GenIII.png |IVback=Bulbasaur Back Sprite DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Bulbasaur Back DPPHGSS.png |Vback=Bulbasaur BW Back.gif |Vbacks=Shiny Bulbasaur BW Back.gif |VIback=Bulbasaur XY Back.gif |VIbacks=Bulbasaur Shiny Back XY.gif }} Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Bulbasaur's debut in the anime was in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You, where it can be seen on Ash Ketchum's television in his room and his dream about which starter Pokémon he will select the next day. Ash Ketchum caught a Bulbasaur in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. May caught a Bulbasaur in Grass Hysteria. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Red chose Bulbasaur, which he nicknamed Saur, as his Starter Pokémon. Trivia *Bulbasaur has two main distinctions: **Bulbasaur is known to be the first Pokémon introduced in the National Pokédex Order that is a genuine Pokémon. **Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only -type starter Pokémon and it is the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed, all other basic stage starters are single typed (although some become duel typed but only after one or two evolutions). *Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern: they are both Seed Pokémon. Etymology Origin Bulbasaur resembles a small squatting dinosaur with a bud on its back, but also strongly resembles a toad. Names in other languages *'Japanese:': フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議), which means strange and Tane (種), which means seed. *'French:': Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe(bulb) and bizarre ''(bizarre). *'German:: Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). *'''English: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words "bulb", a plant term referring to the large bulb on its back, and "dinosaur". Gallery 001Bulbasaur_OS_anime.png 001Bulbasaur_OS_anime_2.png 001Bulbasaur_OS_anime_3.png 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime.png 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_2.png 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_3.png 001Bulbasaur_Dream.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 001Bulbasaur_3D_Pro.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ja:フシギダネ zh:妙蛙種子 ca:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ru:Бульбазавр no:Bulbasaur Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon